The Return Of The Killer Kung Fu Wolf B
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: FINAL ORIGINAL CHAPTER UP! 3 weeks after Luna's untimely death, Huey ponders if Luna is really dead. Huey, Riley and Jazmine are in for the fight of their life as they battle Luna, Nicole and fifteen wolves!
1. A quick author's note!

**Author's Note: What's really good BOONDOCKS FANFICTION?! This is ya boy, T. MIKE aka Operation DOOMSDAY aka TRIGGER MIKE aka a nigga that can READ and WRITE...lol that last nickname was a little screwed up. Anywho I'm just making this little chapter here to inform you about the structure of this story.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Red Moon (Attack of The Fifteen Wolves)**

Basically this is your introduction chapter. Tells you about the episode if you never seen it before and contains the first fight scene.

**Chapter 2: Finish HER! (Huey and Granddad's ending) [Original ending**

This chapter contains the epic battle between Luna and Nicole vs. Huey, Riley and Jazmine. The way this one ends is obviously going to be in Huey's favor.

**Chapter 3: Revenge of The Mutt (Jazmine's ending) [Alternate ending #1**

This chapter contains a brand new epic battle scene but it solely focuses on Jazmine vs. Nicole. Obviously this ending will favor towards Jazmine...or will it?

**Chapter 4: Flawless Victory (Luna's ending) [Alternate ending #2**

This chapter will also contain an awesome battle between Luna vs. Huey, Riley, Jazmine, Granddad and even the Lethal Injection Crew. The beginning of this chapter will contain parts of the second chapter in it...so it's gonna be VERY VERY interesting.

* * *

**With all that being said, I'm pretty sure now you might have a better understanding of where I'm going at with this. Well stay TUNED and keep BOONDOCKS FANFICTION ALIVE!**

**T. MIKE **


	2. Red Moon

**A/N:** Oh yes...I'm back in the building. I'd like to thank all the people who have read and reviewed my stories. Also I'd like to send a big shout-out to my two favorite authors: Young Neil and Mizzcookielover...because they got mad creative juices and they are very loyal. Always the first two to review my ish so I apprieciate that. LET'S KEEP THIS BOONDOCKS MOVEMENT GOING! TO 100!!!

**Disclaimer: You know damn well I don't own this...I'm just your ordinary author on this website doing it for fun!**

* * *

**The Return Of The Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch**

**By: Operation: DOOMSDAY**

**Chapter 1: Red Moon (Attack of the 15 wolves)**

**Huey's narration…**

_I've seen a lot of crazy things happen within the last year. Everything from Uncle Ruckus showing me that he mastered the deadly arts of Nunchuks, to seeing Tom getting kicked out of the house for accusing Sarah for cheating on him with Usher, from seeing Ed and Rummy steal Dorothy and get away with it, from seeing Stinkmeaner possess Tom and nearly kill us all! After that fight I definitely started training harder, but moving along…then after that some rapper from Terra-Belle moved up here and got into a rap beef with Granddad. Him and his boy band are the perfect example of why I'm often vexed by my own people. Then this rapper, Thugnificent has the nerve to give Riley a chain and accept him into his entourage. Hopefully Riley learned his lesson after getting knocked out by Butch Magnus. Riley then gets schooled in basketball not only by a token white girl but also by the autistic kid, Billy Matthews. After this ordeal my family from New Orleans basically tried to used us for shelter until their FEMA check came in the mail, even though before they left I saw the check fly out of the window of their van as they was passing Uncle Ruckus. What goes around comes around…but the craziest, most bizarre thing that has happened to us this year was when Granddad met a rather attractive woman off of Myspace. Her name was Luna and she really seemed like a down to earth woman until…_

**Flashback…**

Huey, Riley, Granddad, and Luna were all sitting at the dinner table enjoying a delectable dinner. 

"So you never told me what kind of dogs you have…" Granddad asked looking at Luna.

"One Dalmatian, two retrievers-"

"Oh that's nice."

"Oh and **FIFTEEN WOLVES!**" Luna's once innocent face was then twisted into a psychotic face.

"Wolves?" Huey, Riley and Granddad gasped. 

"You mean like wolf, wolves?"

"Yea, for some reason wolves really like me. I was raised around wolves. I get a bad rep but really if you aren't afraid to establish dominance, there's nothing wrong with wolves."

"That's uh…fascinating." Granddad said in shaky voice. "So uh how long have you been kickboxing?"

"Well I do a lot of martial arts, not exactly kickboxing but it's kind of similar. It's called **WHITE LOTUS KUNG-FU!**" once again Luna's pupils became small and a menacing smile crept across her face.

Once again all the Freemans eyes nearly popped out of their heads. 

"White Lotus? That's the deadliest style there is." Huey said.

"Yea and it's great exercise!" she exclaimed.

"You never mentioned that you were a Kung-Fu master…"

"This crazy ex-boyfriend I had one time, he was a Shaolin Monk. I learned it from him. Then I ended up having to use it on him, if you know what I mean?" Luna said laughing like a maniac.

**End Flashback…**

**Continuation of Huey's narration…**

_After hearing she was a White Lotus Kung Fu master, I knew we was in trouble. After she told us the story of her battles at the Kumite (WOO-HAH!) we politely excused ourselves to the bathroom. Riley instantly started complaining to Granddad saying 'Thanks for inviting 'The Killer Kung Fu Wolf Bitch' through the crib, Granddad!' and they both turned to me for an answer. Being the real man of the house I decided to go see if she was truly a master of White Lotus or just crazy._

**Flashback again…**

"So where's he at now?" Nicole, Luna's best friend asked over the phone. 

"I dunno, suddenly they all went to bathroom. Do you think that's weird?" Luna asked speaking into her bluetooth. "Lemme call you back." she quickly said as she saw Huey coming down the hall.

"Hey, how's Robert?" Luna asked with a concerned voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure he's just having some difficulties in the bathroom." Huey said crossing his arms. "So, that's pretty impressive being a White Lotus master."

"Thank you!" her pupils shrank once again. "It was really hard!"

"It's just I heard, there was no White Lotus masters alive…"

"Hmm…maybe you'd like a demonstration. What about a friendly sparring match?" Luna then got into a fighting stance.

"That sounds perfect." Huey then also got into his fighting stance.

**End Flashback again…**

**Back to Huey's Narration again…**

_The results of the fight, I'd rather not talk about. But basically I got my ass whooped. Plain and simple. Once again I've been beaten senseless by an worthy opponent. So it was now time for Plan B, we had to find a way to get her the hell up out of there. So the next morning I came up with a little white lie. I recited to Granddad and he told me he had it down pack. Unfortunately once he got to Luna he totally made up this bullshit story about Fidel Castro's birthday party. Thank goodness for us, Luna is indeed crazy enough to believe it so she leaves and that was last of her. So the next day Riley and I went to go train on the hill, while Granddad went to park to play checkers with Uncle Ruckus. We we're all in for a rude awaking . Somehow Luna reappeared back at the house and trapped us in our rooms. While we was trapped in our room, Granddad aimlessly walked into the house singing and ended up being put to sleep by Miss Luna. When he finally woke up he came face to face with Luna and the barrel of her pistol. Lucky for us, I sent Tom an e-mail earlier than morning explaining the possible now definite situation at hand. He came to the rescue, but like a dumbass reveal his whole mission and paid the ultimate price by getting slammed by Luna's scissor kick takedown. After that she now had Tom and Granddad in a hostage situation until they finally got into her head and convinced her that she could change her life if she let go of the past. Being convinced to good in her life, Miss Luna left us to take responsibility into her own hands ._

**One more flashback…**

"You got em' gurl?" 

"No, everything is okay, Nicole." Luna reassured her friend. "He told me I should take responsible and let go of the past."

"So…you DO all of that, he gonna marry you then?"

"You know what? He didn't say."

"Oh Luna, that means no. Oh my gawd gurl I am so sorry. You told this man your life story and he just diss you like that? If a man said that to me, Oh my gawd I don't think I could handle it. I would just freakin DIE!"

Meanwhile upstairs in Granddad's room…

The Freemans and Tom are looking out the window eagerly waiting for Luna's departure.

"She's still there? Why isn't she leaving?" Granddad asked.

"Maybe she's still talking to her friend." Huey said.

"Well I hope her friend isn't giving her anymore bad-" Tom was then interrupted by an explosion.

**End of the final flashback…**

**Back to Huey's narration…**

_And then that was when we saw the most gruesome thing ever. Miss Luna's Escalade was suddenly engulfed in flames. I wanted to go down and check on her but Granddad insisted there was nothing we could do. The blast instantly burned her body to ashes, because we couldn't find a corpse, clothes or any piece of evidence of survival besides that goddamn bluetooth headset of hers and her cellphone. I picked them up and decided to keep them. My original plan was to call this Nicole immediately but I guess I never had time until now. So here I am 3 weeks later finally telling the news to her best friend._

**End of Huey's narration…**

Huey looked at the cell phone and then pressed TALK and listened as it redialed the last number stored in it. The phone began to ring as Huey impatiently waited for the person on the other side to answer. 

"LUNA! OH MY GOD GURL I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN WEEKS! I THOUGHT YOU KILLED YOURSELF!" Nicole screamed through the receiver.

"Excuse me but this isn't Luna. This is-"

"Oh hell no, you better not be some new nigga. Cuz that Robert already did her wrong. Plus if you tryin to get some ass, Luna's not givin any!"

"No it's not like that. First of all I think I'm too young for that, second off I'm Robert Freeman's grandson…" Huey then snapped back to his senses. "Miss Nicole I have some news to tell you."

"Well hurry up cuz you're on my day time minutes and my vibrator batteries are dying…"

"Uh…right." Huey felt sick to his stomach. Quickly clearly his throat, he finally spoke the haunting truth. "The night when Miss Luna was leaving my house. She committed suicide."

"You jokin right?" Nicole said chuckling. "She can't be dead!"

"I witnessed it with my own eyes. She was in her car about to pull off and then it exploded."

"Oh my…I was wondering why she never called me back that night." she said in a non-caring voice.

"Seems reasonable." Huey said. "So which leads to my next question…what exactly did you tell Miss Luna before her untimely death?"

"That's none of your business little man, all I know is I'm comin' to Pinecrest or wherever the hell you live at!" Nicole then hung up her line.

Huey sighed and then slipped the phone back into his pocket. Meanwhile only inches away from him Riley was playing NBA Live 08 on his PSP.

"From 3 point-land and it's good!" Riley yelled giving his player, Tracy McGrady props. He then shifted his attention to his brother who seemed to look worried. "What's wrong with you, nigga?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what REALLY happened to Miss Luna."

"The bitch is dead! We saw it and it was actually pretty tight!"

"But we found no evidence and Nicole didn't even act concerned."

"Okay and when did you become one of those niggas from CSI? Why does it matter to you? What you think? She's still alive and she's comin back to kill us all?" Riley laughed, until he looked out the window and stop instantly.

"Why you stop makin an ass of yourself?" Huey asked, sitting on his bed. Riley then simply pointed outside the window.

"What the hell is that?!" Riley yelled, running to the window.

In the spot where Luna's car exploded their was fifteen wolves making a circle around the burn spot. They were all howling some weird song. Huey and Riley just looked at each other in shock. Not knowing what to do they did the only thing common sense could tell them to do…

"GRANDDAD!" The Freeman brothers yelled.

"What the hell do ya'll want?" the old man yelled from downstairs.

"Yo, Granddad! Look outside! There is some wolves outside!"

Granddad got out of his chair and opened the front door. His old eyes surveyed his surroundings. All he saw was Thugnificent's Manor, Tom's house, Uncle Ruckus playing hopscotch with some little white kids and he saw the burn mark from the explosion. He slammed the door shut and ran up to Huey and Riley's room.

"Boy!" Granddad instantly took off his belt and whipped Riley with fury. "Quit lyin to make your granddaddy look like a dumbass!"

"He wasn't lying." Huey snatched the belt from his grandfather's hand. "I saw them too."

"Bullshit!" Granddad yelled.

"Granddad, you might think I'm crazy but…" Huey cupped his chin into his hands. "I think Miss Luna is still alive."

"More BULLSHIT!" Granddad yelled. "We saw her crazy ass get blown to bits. They say the good die young, but that bitch was crazy. It was time for her to go."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well it's true…we tried to help her. She took the coward's way out. She's in a better place now."

"HELL?!" Riley asked.

"Damn right!" Grannddad laughed, slapping his leg to control his laughter. Riley and Granddad continued to laugh in unison until they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Go get it, Huey." Granddad pointed towards the door.

Huey sighed and went downstairs to answer the door. He opened the door and as the daylight shined through it revealed no other than his neighbor, Jazmine DuBois.

"What's up, Jazmine?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see if you and Riley wanted to play some basketball with me and Cindy?"

"I'm sure Riley would be thrilled but you know I'm not much a ball playing person."

"I know me either, that's why me and you can do something else!" she said with a slight blush creeping across her face.

"Well we ain't gonna play 'Gone With The Wind' again…"

"Actually I was kinda interested in doing some martial arts with you."

"Jazmine, the kind of arts I do can be deadly and a mere mortal like yourself couldn't take it."

Jazmine then suddenly did a baseball slide through Huey's legs and came up behind and elbowed him in the neck causing him to hit the wooden floor with a thud.

"B-Beginner's luck." Huey said jumping into a fighting stance. "Fine, you want to train with me?"

Jazmine nodded her head eagerly. "Oh yes please Huey sensei!"

"Well let's go up to the hill." Huey grabbed his gi from the closet.

**About 4 hours later, on the hill top…**

"And that's how you do the "Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku." Huey said with relative ease. 

"Can you show me one more time please, Huey sensei?" Jazmine asked giving Huey the 'puppy dog' eyes.

Huey nodded and then motioned for her to take a step back. The young afro-headed warrior then jumped into the air and extended out his right leg while keeping his other left leg down. He then began to spin around fiercely, so fierce that grass below him began blow around. The velocity of the attack was causing Jazmine's nappy hair to blow due to the hurricane like winds. Huey must have made at least a 2880 degree turn. Once he finished he gracefully landed on his feet and bowed.

"Uh I guess I should try now?" Jazmine in a tiny voice. She always wanted to find a way to get to Huey's heart and she thought maybe being able to execute this move would help. However if she failed, Huey would hate her forever, so she thought at least.

"Yes, young grasshopper I believe you are ready." Huey wiped a bit of sweat from his eyebrow. "Now remember when you jump up, have your hips twisted so you can get a better spin-off or else you will fail."

Jazmine gulped and then closed her eyes. She jumped up in the same fashion Huey did and she extended her right leg all the way out, while barely keeping her left leg down hovering above the ground. She then started to spin counter-clockwise and greatly increase her speed. She was going way too fast and she began to move towards Huey.

"Jane, stop this crazy thing!" Jazmine yelled as she came flying towards Huey.

Huey waited for Jazmine to come close enough and then he caught her right foot and slammed her to the ground.

"You see you messed up in so many ways." Huey barked. "First of all, you jumped up and didn't have your hips twisted, then you started the attack the wrong way, you're suppose to go clockwise. Also, don't be afraid. I saw the freight in your eyes, if you remain calm you shall succeed. Last but not least, you had your goddamn eyes closed!"

"I'm sorry, this is a lot harder than I thought."

"You wanna see a move that's really hard to execute?" Huey then got into his fighting stance. "Watch this."

Huey then pointed the big tree. "You see those three branches up there?" The branches were about twenty-five feet in the air.

"Uh huh, there's no way you're going to hit those." Jazmine said.

"Watch me." Huey then began running towards the tree. Once he felt he was close enough, he began to do a series of uppercuts, three to be exact and then the final uppercut he used to launch himself up to the tree and hit the three branches with relative ease. The force from the final uppercut was so strong it caused the branches to set on fire.

"Holy moly! How'd you do that?" Jazmine asked in awe.

"Well it's simple. I did three Shoryukens-"

"What's a Shoryuken?"

"It's the uppercut I was doing it's Japanese for 'Rising Dragon Fist.'" he explained as Jazmine smiled innocently at him, causing him to blush a little. "Then I just chain two or three of those together, then the final Shoryuken I focus all my ki into my legs which caused me to launch myself from the ground."

"Ki?" Jazmine scratched her nappy head in confusion.

"Yes, Ki is energy within your body and if you concrete it the correct way, you can use it to deliver powerful blows to your opponents. Legend even has it that if you can concrete it enough, you can shoot it out as a projectile."

"Like Dragon Ball Z? Or Naruto?!" her emerald eyes sparkling as she asked.

"Something like that." Huey then looked at the burning branches. "I focused my ki enough to set those branches on fire with my Shoryuken."

"Well then why did you let that crazy lady beat you then?"

"Because it was a friendly spar match. Plus she was a White Lotus master, I've almost mastered the arts of Ansatsuken." Huey then got into position to do push-ups. "Which reminds me I must continue to train."

"Huey, you're the strongest ten year old I know, why must you train more?"

"Because I'm tired of being defeated."

After that silence filled the air as dusk began to approach. The young revolutionary began to doing one-handed push-ups while Jazmine just sat next to the tree and rested her back against it wishing it was Huey.

'All this fighting stuff is really boring. Maybe I should have just went and played basketball with Cindy and Riley.' Jazmine sighed in boredom.

"Jazmine." Huey said while straining to do his two-hundredth one-handed push-up. "Why don't you head on home. I'm about to do some more serious training and you don't seem too interested."

"It's too dark for me to walk home alone now." Jazmine said shaking.

"Okay well I only have two-hundred more push-ups to do. Then I can take you home."

Jazmine simply nodded and close her eyes. Before she closed her eyes completely she looked up at the now starry sky and couldn't help but notice something wrong…

"H-Huey?" Jazmine stuttered.

"Yes Jazmine." Huey said annoyed.

"L-look at the m-m-mo-moon!" she screamed pointing at the red sphere in the sky.

The moon was definitely wearing a shade of blood red instead of pearly white. Suddenly fog began to wrap itself around the two young children. This caused Jazmine to instantly latch herself to Huey's arm.

"I'm scared!" Jazmine whimpered. "Please take me home!"

"Alright." Huey said fighting his way through the fog.

**10 minutes later…**

The two finally made their way back to Timid Deer Lane through all the fog. They reached the DuBois home and noticed their was a note attached on the door: 

_Dear Jazmine,_

_Your mother and I are going to an Usher concert in Chicago tonight. We will be back tomorrow afternoon. We left all your clothes at The Freeman's house. Be safe and make sure you go to sleep by 10PM, because you know that if you're up past that time you can get ANALLY RAPED! Love you!_

_ Mom and Dad_

"Looks like you're staying with us tonight." Huey said with little excitement in his voice. 

"Oh this is great! We can watch movies and-"

"Nope. You're going to sleep in the guest room." Huey said. "I'll be in my room reading."

"Oh come on, you need to have some fun sometimes."

"Reading is** FUN**damental." he said putting an emphasis on 'fun'.

Just as they stepped away from Jazmine's door, the faint sound of a wolf howling could be heard in the distance. Once again Jazmine jumped onto Huey's arm. Huey was even a little startled by the sound but kept his guard up. He looked around and noticed the same fifteen wolves circling the blast mark. Jazmine also noticed this and started crying. 

"Don't cry." Huey reassured her. "I'll keep you safe."

The wolves ears wiggled as they heard Jazmine's whimpers. One of the wolves shifted his gaze on the two kids. Licking his lips he started to charged at them. Huey pushed Jazmine to the side and got into his fighting stance.

"Jazmine! Take cover!"

The wolf launched himself straight for Huey's neck. Huey saw this and quickly sidestepped causing the wolf to catch nothing but air. Huey then ran up to wolf and kick it in the jaw. The wolf barked and quickly recovered and tried to bite Huey's right leg. Once again Huey nimbly dodge the wolf's attack and elbowed the wolf on the back of the head, temporarily knocking it out. Instantly two more wolves came charging at him from behind. As they got closer Huey did a back flip causing them to run in front of him. Now he saw both wolves and they looked more mad than the previous wolf. The two wolves howled into the night and then charged at their target once again. Huey punched the first one in the face and then jumped into the air. As he was in the air, he dodged the second one's bite and then grabbed his tail and slammed him into the asphalt. It was safe to say that Huey kill those two wolves. Jazmine gasped at the site she just saw.

The remaining twelve wolves all now had their eyes set on Huey. The young revolutionary had no fear in his eyes. These animals seem to have an vendetta with him and he didn't mind settling it. Suddenly four more wolves came charging at him. He decided now it was time for him to use his Hurricane Kick.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku" Huey shouted, as he began to spin around rapidly.

Having his right foot extended he kicked all four wolves and knocked them out instantly. Now it was down to five wolves. Another bold wolf went after Huey but this time actually connected by slashing Huey across the chest. The young warrior fell to the ground in pain as he watch the wolf circle around his vulnerable body.

"Huey!" Jazmine yelled from her hiding spot.

The remaining four wolves all gazed their attention towards the spot they heard Jazmine's voice. She gulped as she saw the wolves approaching. Quickly closing her eyes hopefully for some miracle, she thought of what Huey told her earlier.

_'First of all, you jumped up and didn't have your hips twisted, then you started the attack the wrong way, you're suppose to go clockwise. Also, don't be afraid. I saw the freight in your eyes, if you remain calm you shall succeed. Last but not least, you had your goddamn eyes closed!'_

Her eyes shot open and she noticed the wolves were charging towards her. With no other choice she only had one option. She got into a fighting stance and stood her ground as the wolves circled around her. Just then a wolf came full speed at Jazmine and she was about to make a move until she noticed the wolf suddenly dropped. 

"What the?" she then noticed that on top of The Freeman's roof there was someone with a BB gun.

"Say ello to mah lil friend!" Riley yelled from the rooftop. The thug in training then began to rapidly fire tons of rounds at the wolves causing them to run away.

Jazmine then felt to ground and started crying again. She would have been a goner if it wasn't for Riley's sharp shooting.

Meanwhile Huey was still laying on the ground clutching his chest from the slash blow delivered by the wolf. Jazmine ran to his side to check on him.

"You okay, Huey?" Jazmine said tears flowing down her tan cheeks.

"It's not that bad…" Huey said coughing.

"Ay you nappy-headed hoes!" Riley yelled from rooftop. "Ya'll need to get ya'll asses inside of the house before some wolves come or some shit!"

Jazmine then helped Huey walk into the house. The nightmare was over, or so they thought for little did they know that two figures were watching them from Thugnificent's rooftop.

**The night is still young. What could be possibly worst than FIFTEEN WOLVES?! Find out in the final chapter of 'The Return of The Killer Kung Fu Wolf Bitch' called "FINISH HER!"**

* * *

**A/N:** Remember now even though the next chapter is the last part of the story. I'm making two alternate endings. So be on the lookout! Oh and guess what? In the next chapter Jazmine might have some action and I know that'll be a little OOC but be prepared! Read and review for I need those to keep my creative juices FLOWING!  
One love, 

Operation DOOMSDAY


	3. Finish Her!

**A/N: **This is it. The final frontier. It's time to get this over with once and for all. Hopefully you guys enjoy and definitely be on the lookout for the two alt endings! I did proofread this once but there still might be some errors so sorry...and this chapter might be a little graphic for some. But it's not like you haven't seen/heard this from the show before. Also this chapter is going have some unreal events things but let's not forget The Boondocks is a character show, so it's not going to be fully realistic...oh and beware of Jazmine being OOC (out of character)...just a lil bit, now LET'S START THE SHOW! Oh and one more thing...the song featured in this chapter is called "I'll Die For You" by Ghostface Killah.

* * *

**Chapter 2: FINISH HER!**

Huey sat on the couch clutching his chest tightly. Never had he felt such a pain in his body and there was nothing he could do about it. Leaving the house wouldn't be a wise option since those wolves were still probably on the prowl and plus Granddad was sleep and as stated before Tom and Sarah were out of town. Basically Huey was screwed. Meanwhile Riley polished his sub-machine BB gun with a smirk on his face. He felt like accomplished something. It's not that he saved Jazmine, he's just satisfied he shot some killer wolves. Jazmine on the other hand could not stop crying. Tears continued to stream down her tan face for what seemed like hours. In reality it was about ten minutes. Huey kept telling her to 'shut up' and 'don't worry, we'll be alright.' After saying it for the fifth time she finally listened and sat down and stared at her feet.

"So, no more wolves?" she asked, playing with one of her nappy strands.

"Nope." Huey said in a whisper. "No more."

"Huey, there ain't no reason to lie now." Riley said smirking.

"OH NO!" Jazmine shrieked. "We're going to DIE!"

"Riley, what the hell?!" Huey growled.

"No need to lie to her, I mean we know good and well that them wolves ain't all dead!"

"Still, her mind can be easily fooled. I mean she believes in the tooth fairy and Santa for heaven sakes!"

"I'm standing right here!" Jazmine said annoyed.

"No shit Sherlock.." Riley mumbled.

"This is going to be a long night." Huey said sinking into the chair.

**Meanwhile on Thugnificent's roof…**

"I think it's time…" a mysterious voice spoke. This being had on a black tank top, black booty shorts and her feet were taped up in black tape. She also wore a mysterious white ninja mask.

"Yes, we gonna show this nigga what happens when he messes with us!" another mysterious voice barked. This being had on an all black cloak.

"You mean me. He didn't really do anything to you."

"But you know we like sisters gurl, we share the same body, mind and soul!"

"Okay well I hope the training I gave you comes through." the masked being spoke. "I notice that Robert's grandkid learned some new moves."

"It's still no match for our white lotus kung-fu!" the being in the cloak yelled.

"Gurl came down." the masked being quickly covered her partner's mouth. "We don't wanna wake Robert up…yet. We have to get through those kids first." she pointed to the window of The Freeman's family room.

"Yes, I'm here to make sure you go through with this the right way this time."

"It's a shame we have to beat and possibly kill these kids…" the masked being's voice trailed off.

"And it's a damn shame Robert turned ya ass down!" the cloaked being shouted. "He called you crazy!"

"That's right…he said Luna…was…c-crazy!" Luna's eyes turned to slits as she slowly pulled the mask off her face.

"Damn right, so we gonna show him crazy!" Nicole chuckled as she took the cloak off of her face. "Now let's do this!"

The two women quickly hopped off of the manor and landed on top of one of Thugnificent's hummers.

On impact of landing it caused all the windows to bust on the jumbo SUV. The pressure also caused the alarm to go off. Luna and Nicole froze in place as no other than Thugnificent, Macktastic and Flownomenal now stood in front of them.

"What the hell?!" the Terra-Belle native yelled as he saw the damage. "I hope ya'll bitches got paperstacks or some good pussy to pay for this whip!"

"Good pussy? I'll have you know I got some bomb ass pussy, but it ain't for triflin' ass niggas like yall!" Nicole said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh really?" Thugnificent asked with a arched eyebrow. "You must not know who I am."

"You're that rapper Gangstalicious, right?"

"This bitch must be crazy…" Macktastic chuckled standing in front of his group leader. "This is the best thing since chicken n' grits…Thugnificent nigga!"

"All you rappers are the same." Nicole stuck her nose up. "Fakes."

Thugificent gritted his teeth together. No women has ever turned him down, let alone diss him the way Nicole was getting to him now. There was only one thing he could do…

"What did the five fingers say to the face?" Thugificent asked.

"I dunno." Nicole sighed.

"SLAP!" Thugificent grinned as cocked his right hand back and threw it forward at full force. His target was locked on and the hand was merely seconds from hitting Nicole's right cheek. Just before it went down, Nicole grabbed Thugnificent's hand and used it to yank him towards her. Being caught off guard, the rapper from the Dirty South lost his footing and was dragged towards Nicole. Once he was close enough, Nicole kneed him in the ribs, causing Thugnificent to cough up massive amounts of blood and saliva. Holding his ribs in pain, he was left vulnerable for the next attack. Nicole took a couple of steps back and lined her body up with his head. Still holding his ribs, she knew exactly was she was going to do and it only brought an vicious smirk to her face. She ran full speed towards him and once she was close enough she jumped into the air and did a scissors kick to back of his double afro puff head. The impact caused his head to leave a mini-crater into the ground.

The other two rappers of Lethal Injection looked on in shock as they saw their leader down for the ten-count. They both gulped and began to dash back towards the manor. Bad move. Nicole dashed right after them and did a baseball slide to knock them both onto the ground. Macktastic was the first to jump back up and got into a fighting stance. Nicole laughed and signaled for him to 'bring it on'. He swung a powerful right hook, that actually hit Nicole dead in the face. However it had no effect on her. She grinned and signaled for him to try again. Embarrassed by the first hit not working he threw the same exact punch, however the same exact results did not happen. They were worse. Nicole dodged the punch and followed up with an uppercut with sent the rapper flying into the air. Flownomenal saw this and pulled out a chrome pistol. Before he could even take it off safety, Nicole let her body become horizontal and did a 720 spin missile dropkick, sending the bald rapper into the already damaged SUV, putting him out of commission.

"Was that really necessary?" Luna asked, adjusting her mask. "I mean I thought we were getting the Freemans?"

"We are, can't a gurl have some fun?"

" I suppose…"

**Meanwhile back in The Freeman's Family Room…**

Huey, Riley and Jazmine was playing Mario Party 8 on Jazmine's pink Nintendo Wii. As usual, Jazmine was dominating the boys but for some reason Huey just couldn't focus on the game.

"Something's wrong." Huey spoke breaking the silence.

"You damn right, I think my A button is stuck!" Riley whined.

"No, I mean something's wrong in the area."

"R-really?" Jazmine's eyes watered. She knew Huey had some weird sixth sense about trouble. "It's not the wolves again, is it?"

"This is worst."

"Oh hold me!" Jazmine dropped her Wii remote and jumped into Huey's arms.

"Jazmine…" Huey blushed. Quickly regaining his composure he spoke again. "Riley, get my katana and get your AK-47 BB Rifle."

"Why nigga?" Riley finally got his A button unstuck. "You just mad cuz yo ass is in last place."

"I'm serious." Huey said in a serious tone. "GO!"

"Whatever, nigga." Riley dismissed himself from the family room.

"Alright now Jazmine, I need you to remember everything from today."

"I can't…I'm too scared."

"And that's exactly why we're going to die!" Huey shouted, causing the mulatto to jump out of his arms. "Quit being so afraid! You can't focus if you're mind is too preoccupied with being a baby, shoot!"

Jazmine just sat there and let the words sink in. Huey sighed and got up from the chair and went up to check on Riley. Meanwhile Jazmine just blinked a couple of times as she felt some fresh tears come from her eyes. A couple drops but that was it. She knew it was time to be brave, Huey was counting on her for some reason. One day of training was definitely not enough to defend them from the evil approaching. She couldn't even rely on Huey being able to protect her due to his injury, it was basically up to Riley and herself.

"At least I told mommy and daddy I love them earlier this morning." Jazmine said to herself out loud.

"Yep that is a good thing, because after we're done with you…" a voice not belonging to Huey, Riley or Granddad chuckled.

Jazmine quickly turned around to see two women approaching her. One had on a mysterious white mask, while the other wore a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Jazmine asked slowly backing up.

"I'm Nicole." she smiled pointing to herself. "And this is Luna, you know Robert's ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh this is the Miss Luna, Mr. Freeman has been talking about so much lately?" Jazmine asked in a shaky voice.

"Cut the bullshit, kid." Nicole took a couple of steps closer to Jazmine. The mixed girl continued to back up slowly until she tripped over herself and fell to the ground.

"Where's Robert?" Luna asked.

"I don't know." Jazmine lied.

"Wrong answer!" Luna yelled getting into a fighting stance. "Now let's try this again, either you tell the truth or I'll beat it out of you!"

"HUEY! RILEY! HELP!" Jazmine yelled. Nicole then kicked Jazmine in the face, sending her flying across the room, landing on the sofa.

Huey and Riley quickly ran downstairs and gasped as they saw the sight before them. Jazmine was holding her bruised cheek on the sofa. Huey then noticed the two women who were both already in fighting stances. He quickly ran over to check on the condition of his neighbor.

"You alright, Jazmine?" Huey asked.

"I'm okay…it feels like I ran into the corner of a desk or something." she said rubbing her cheek.

"You stay right here while I settle this score." Huey spoke softly as he faced the two women.

"OH HELL NO!" Riley yelled, getting into his fighting stance.

"So I was right…" Huey grinned. "You're still alive, Miss Luna."

"Oh yes…" Luna smirked. "I'm surprised to say the same for you."

"Yea those wolves were pretty deadly, but I made mince meat of most of them."

"I know and you will PAY!"

"So how did you survive that explosion?" Huey needed to know the answer to this question A.S.A.P.

"Well it's simple." Luna smiled. "I used teleportation."

"What? You mastered teleportation?" Huey asked with a dropped jaw.

"Of course, it's a part of White Lotus Kung Fu." she grinned showing off her fangs.

**Flashback…(Luna's Narration)**

_Originally I just really planned on leaving and starting a new life. That was until Nicole made me realize that the whole change my life idea was really a way for Robert to get out of marrying me. So since I knew you all was watching from the bedroom I decided to give you guys a show._

"You got em' gurl?"

"No, everything is okay, Nicole." Luna reassured her friend. "He told me I should take responsible and let go of the past."

"So…you DO all of that, he gonna marry you then?"

"You know what? He didn't say."

"Oh Luna, that means no. Oh my gawd gurl I am so sorry. You told this man your life story and he just diss you like that? If a man said that to me, Oh my gawd I don't think I

could handle it. I would just freakin DIE!"

_Once she said that to me, that's when I made my grand decision to fake my death._

**Meanwhile upstairs in Granddad's room…**

The Freemans and Tom are looking out the window eagerly waiting for Luna's departure.

"She's still there? Why isn't she leaving?" Granddad asked.

"Maybe she's still talking to her friend." Huey said.

"Well I hope her friend isn't giving her anymore bad-" Tom was then interrupted by an explosion.

_Once the grenade exploded I quickly teleported out of the car and ended up reappearing in Thugnificent's pool. After that I lived downtown in a cheap apartment I bought. Then I start planning on how I could get my rightful revenge on your grandfather. And in order to make sure I would go through it this time, I needed Nicole to be here to assist me._

**End flashback (also end Luna's narration)…**

"Miss Luna, with all the potential you have…it's a shame I'm going to have to do this." Huey got into his fighting stance.

"Oh this nigga talk too much, lemme get some!" Nicole shoved Luna to the side.

"Okay, let's see if my training truly worked." Luna took a seat next to a shaky Jazmine.

Nicole got into her fighting stance and charged at Huey. She threw the first attack, a high kick and Huey blocked it. A little frustrated, Nicole then threw four quick right jabs and one powerful left punch. All attacks were blocked with relative ease once again. Nicole gritted her teeth as Huey continued to nimbly dodge every attack sent towards him. Becoming frustrated with the little boy, she decided it was time for her to step her game up. To Huey's surprise Nicole grabbed him by the waist into a vice grip. She then bent her knees and sprung herself into the air. As they became airborne they broke through the first and second floor of the Freeman residence. Jazmine, Riley and even Luna gasped at Nicole's attack. Finally after busting through the roof, they now found themselves at least fifty feet in the air. Huey looked down towards the ground below, then he looked back up at Nicole as she grinned. Then using her lightning speed, Nicole let go of his waist and grabbed his left leg and flung him back towards the Freeman household below.

"Oh snap!" Riley shouted. "That trick is crazy!"

"HUEY!" Jazmine cried closing her eyes.

Huey continued to plummet towards the ground at high speeds. Meanwhile Nicole, slowly descended back towards the Freeman Residence like an angel. Hell's Angel.

'Damn there's no way I can land on my feet…' Huey cursed to himself. 'C'mon Freeman think!'

Closer and closer the ground came to him. It couldn't end this way for Huey. He was only eleven years old and if he died now, his loved ones were doomed. With only one option left, he tucked himself into a ball and landed on the ground with a thud. He rolled across the ground and came to a stop next to Jazmine and Luna.

"Huey!" Jazmine hoped off the couch and hovered over Huey. "Please say something!"

"Help…me…up." he slowly spoke. She did as instructed and helped Huey up.

Nicole finally landed from the air and laughed out loud.

"Damn little man, you're still in one piece?" she then slowly approached him. "Well I guess you're gonna hafta go for another ride!"

"Lightning never strikes in the same place twice." Huey got into his fighting stance again.

Nicole gritted her teeth and once again launched herself towards the young revolutionary. She extended her palm out and hit Huey dead center in the chest. This sent him flying through the wall into the kitchen. Nicole quickly ran through the new hole in the hall to continue the assault. Huey found himself laying in a pile of debris from his former family room wall in the middle of the kitchen. He saw Nicole coming and decided it was time to play defense once again. The newest pupil of White Lotus Kung-Fu came flying at high speeds with her right fist aimed for Huey's chest. However just as the fist came near Huey, he stuck his elbow out and used it to deflect the punch. Now being open for attack, Huey used both of his feet to get up and delivered a fierce punch to the top of Nicole's head. The punch caused her to bite her tongue and chip a couple of teeth. Rivers of chipped tooth and blood poured from Nicole's once beautiful mouth.

"We can end this now, Nicole." Huey offered to end this useless fight.

"Hell to the no, you ruined my COLGATE smile!" Nicole roared. "You have to DIE!"

She then cocked her left leg back and released it with full force into Huey's face. This sent him flying into the dinner table, breaking it on contact. This time she wasn't being cocky, she was being vicious. She then jumped into the air and landed an elbow drop on his scar. Huey's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he screamed for mercy. Not wanting to stop, Nicole then grabbed his leg and flung him into the air, causing him once again to go through the ceiling of the first and second floor. Meanwhile back on the ground level, Nicole then shifted her focus to Luna, Jazmine and Riley.

"Watch this one, Luna!" she grinned.

Suddenly Nicole vanished into thin air and reappeared in the sky, a couple of feet from the incoming Huey. She then put both of her hands together and prepared to bash Huey in the head until…

"SHORYUKEN!" he yelled as he felt his fist became a burning torch.

"Oh shit!" Nicole yelled as the fist connected with her chin.

The attack then did it's critical effect by scorching Nicole while she soared through the midnight sky. She screamed murder as the flames engulfed her body.

"I told you lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice." he chuckled as he saw Nicole's flaming body quickly descend back towards his house.

**Meanwhile down in the family room…**

"What the hell is that?!" Riley pointed at the flaming object heading towards them.

"It's a meteor!" Jazmine took cover under the table.

"No that's Nicole!" Luna quickly jumped into the sky to catch her burning friend.

Luna caught Nicole and brought her back to the ground safely. The flames were now extinguished but they left unwanted memories for Nicole. She was once a beautiful dark-skinned young woman but after the attack she was a flame-broiled disaster. Her chocolate skin was now crispy black, most of her beautiful jet black long hair was now burnt to the nth degree. She was damn neared bald headed thanks to Huey Freeman.

"Nicole!" Luna cried with tears in her eyes. "I should have never let you fight…now look at you!"

"Damn gurl, don't rub it in!" Nicole squeezed out of Luna's arms. "This nigga gonna pay with his life!"

Huey finally landed back into the room and stood next to Jazmine and Riley.

"Huey, that was…" Jazmine clapped her hands together. "awesome!"

"Yea props…" Riley added.

"It was nothing." Huey grinned at Nicole.

"No more fun and games!" Nicole yelled charging at Huey for the fourth time tonight.

Huey quickly got on his toes and played defense hopefully for the last time. Nicole sent a chop at Huey which was easily deflected. Grinning evilly Nicole then used her other hand to chop Huey's wound. He once again yelled in pain and became to gasp for air. The chop was so devastating it knocked all the air out of Huey.

"Not so tough now huh?! BITCH!" Nicole then dropkicked Huey sending him flying through the same hole again.

"HUEY!" Jazmine and Riley yelled in unison.

Riley had enough seeing his brother get hurt and jumped into the battle.

"C'mon bitch!" Riley pulled out his 9mm pistol BB gun. "You dealin wit Young-"

He was interrupted by a series of kicks to multiple spots on his body. Thirty kicks later, Nicole finally ended the combo with a power roundhouse kick sending the younger Freeman brother through the couch into the corner. Jazmine gasped her worst nightmare became a reality. No one was left to defend her and now Nicole slowly approached her.

"Hey sweetheart." she said sweetly. "I'll make a deal with you. If you leave now and pretend you didn't see anything, I'll spare your life."

Jazmine gulped. She was being spared! However, she knew she couldn't leave her friends behind despite she was dealing with a Killer Kung Fu Wolf Bitch in training.

"Never!" Jazmine yelled with her eyes closed.

"Dumb move, mutt…" Nicole then grabbed Jazmine by her collar.

Nicole lifted the young mulatto up to her eye level and started slapped her in the face. The slaps stung Jazmine as she began to cry.

"Oh come on…I'm not even trying!" Nicole then punched Jazmine in the ribs. "Now you have a reason to cry."

The blow to her ribs causing the tears to rapidly flow down her face now as Nicole continued to slap her. Jazmine squeezed her eyes tight and tried to remember all the things Huey taught her earlier that day…

'_Remember if you don't focus, you'll never be able to execute. The only way to launch a successful attack is for you not to only use your body, but your mind and soul as well.'_

Upon hearing those words Jazmine stopped crying instantly and began to focus on saving her loved ones. Suddenly a burst of energy ran through Jazmine's body as she kicked Nicole in the chest causing her to loosen her grip. Now Jazmine found herself back on the ground watching Nicole hold her chest in pain. Never in her life did she think she would deliver pain to anyone, let alone anything. But sometimes violence is necessary. At least that's what Huey always told her.

"Aww…" Nicole cooed sarcastically. "the wittle gurly gurl knows some moves."

"Trust me, I know a lot more than you think!" Jazmine said as she got into Huey's fighting stance.

"Show me." was all Nicole said as threw a mean right hook towards Jazmine's face. The mulatto did a cartwheel and dodged the knock out punch with relative ease. She then followed up with elbow to the stomach. X marked the spot as the elbow sent pain soaring through the older woman's midsection. Nicole held her stomach in pain as Jazmine saw the golden window of opportunity.

'It's now or never…' she said aloud in her head.

Jazmine then jumped up and let her body become vertical as she did a Shoryuken. However this wasn't like any normal Shoryuken. The uppercut sent Nicole flying and hit her multiple times with a vacuum effect sucking her into the barely lit fist of Jazmine Dubois. Huey looked at Jazmine execute to the move perfectly. He never seen the move performed so smoothly or gracefully.

"The Shinryuken" Huey slowly named the attack.

"What the hell does that mean?" Riley spoke from his corner.

"Divine Dragon Fist."

Jazmine landed back on the ground like a cat while Nicole hit the ground with a bone-cracking thud. Nicole was knocked out for the ten-count. Luna's eyes popped out of her head practically as she ran to check on her best friend.

"Get em' Luna…" were Nicole's last words before she fully passed out.

Luna growled and punched a hole into the wall.

"You're going to pay for what you have done to my best friend!" Luna roared as she put her mask on. She also attached a claw with four long blades on it to her right hand.

"First Mortal Kombat, now Street Fighter…" Huey muttered to himself.

Without even giving Jazmine a chance to get into defense mode, Luna appeared behind Jazmine and kicked her in the back sending her flying across the room. Jazmine slowly rose back up to her feet and tried to do a Shoryuken but it was easily dodged and countered with another kick to the back. Luna then teleported in front of Jazmine and kicked her dead center in the jaw causing the little girl to fly in the opposite direction.

"Jazmine…" Huey said finally getting up to his feet. "Leave this to me."

Jazmine shook her head and charged back at Luna. Luna quickly sidestepped and elbowed Jazmine in the neck and then followed up with an uppercut to the chin. Jazmine still stood her ground which was a surprise to Luna and Huey both. Luna frowned and then grabbed Jazmine by the throat, in the same manner Nicole did earlier. She then slowly put her hand equipped with the claw near Jazmine's heart. Jazmine gasped as she saw the blades glisten through the dim light of the family room. Luna drew her claw back slowly until it reached its distance. Then suddenly at full speed she pushed it towards Jazmine's chest. The mulatto didn't even cry, she just closed her eyes and prayed for the best. Just before Luna could end Jazmine's decade of existence, the claw flew off of Luna's hand and landed on the floor. Jazmine slowly opened her eyes to see the claw on the floor and Huey holding her bridal style. She felt a blush creep under her face, but also a sigh of relief. Huey saved her from being stabbed in the heart.

"Thanks Huey." Jazmine kissed him on the cheek.

"Now like I said before let me handle this." he placed her on the couch.

Luna quickly picked up her claw and adjusted her mask. Huey then decided now was the time for him to unsheathe his katana. As he pulled the blade out he saw Luna's eyes in the reflection of the stainless steel. Without even thinking he thrust his sword forward hoping to catch the master of White Lotus Kung-Fu off guard. However she saw his attack and did a nimble back flip to dodge the move. Huey smiled and threw a diagonal slash at Luna who blocked it with a diagonal slash of her own. The two now found themselves in a tug-o-war situation. They both pushed their blades against each others hopefully to get the upper hand. Being a dirty fighter, Luna send a loogie at Huey's eyes temporally blinded his vision. This caused Huey to drop his defense a little. Luna saw the opportunity to capitalize and use her strength to send Huey flying into a nearby lamp. The lamp apparently was on Luna's side too since it sent some voltage through Huey's body. Luna laughed as watched the electricity surge through his ten year old body. Slowly raising back to his feet Huey couldn't help but clutch his scarred chest in pain. The shocks made the wounds sting even more but he looked over to Jazmine, who was wearing some battle scars herself. He knew if he went down everyone was going with him except for Luna.

"Come on!" Luna yawned. "Is that really the best you can do?"

Huey just raised his katana and went full speed at Luna. The masked woman didn't even budge as he continued to come towards her. As soon as he got within striking distance he swung the sword horizontal, but Luna easily jumped up and came back down with a kick to the top of Huey's head. This caused him to get slammed into the ground and the force also made him fumble his blade. Luna smirked as she kicked Huey over so he could be laying on his back. She made a quick observation at the four slashes on his chest.

"Oh did one of my precious wolves do this?" Luna asked sweetly. Noticing Huey was playing the quiet game with her sweet tone turned back into the psychotic one. "ANSWER ME!"

The revolutionary still refused to speak. Instead he just slowly tried to get back to his feet and recover his sword. However Luna had a different plan for him. She kicked him in the face as he tried to get up, which caused his head to bounce back onto the wooden floor. She then pushed him over with her foot causing him to rollover and expose his back.

"Well since I'm such a nice gal and all…" Luna chuckled. "I'll give you a matching wound on the backside too!"

Then she used her claw to carve four long gashes into Huey's back. For some reason though Huey didn't even make a sound, but his face said it all. His eyes were shut tight and tears began to run from them, despite they were shut tight.

'Damn it can't end like this…' Huey thought in his head. 'All this training for nothing. I haven't even done any minor damage to her.'

Meanwhile Jazmine was crying her eyes out on the couch. She had to do something she just didn't know what to do. She was still hurting from the assault given to her by Luna. On the other side of the room, Riley was still stuck his corner, unable to barely move himself. He just watched as Huey winced in pain.

Luna just laughed at look at each of the three children. It was a shame she had to kill them, but this is what happens when you don't marry Luna. The children have to suffer.

"Huey." Luna spoke softly. "Your time has come."

Huey then slowly got up to his feet and grabbed his sword. He was in a fighting stance ready to defend his life. Luna then came at him at full-speed. Now everything was slow motion to Huey as he shut his eyes and prayed for some miracle to happen.

_Ayo, I'll die for the prophets and I'll die for the Lord  
On the battlefield, wounded badly, holding a sword  
With no questions asked, I already know, it's all for the cause  
Just laying me facing the East, when I'm under the floor  
I might've sinned in the process, from being, in the projects  
Eyes swept from all the anger, that could've fucked with my conscience  
And more or less, I'm a man of my word  
My body is holding a couple scars on it, though I was never a bird_

Luna finally swung her claw diagonally at the afro-headed warrior, only to get nothing but air. Huey had rolled under Luna's legs and now had an opportunity to slice Luna's unguarded back. Just as Huey did a quick vertical slice, Luna once again vanished into thin air. Huey cursed to himself for being so slow and scanned the area looking for his foe. All he could see through his blurred vision was Riley, Jazmine and the char-grilled Nicole.

"SHADOW KICK!"

Huey then quickly turned around to see Luna bounce off a nearby wall and come flying at him with her right leg fully extended out. Having no time to react, the foot slammed full force into his jaw causing him to do a 540 and hit the ground with a thud.

_For Martin Luther and my brother Malcolm (I'll die for you)  
And my ancestors picking cotton (I'll die for you)  
My close homies that get it popping (I'll die for you)  
You what time it is, nigga what?_

Jazmine just look in shock as she witnessed her friend, her sensei, her crush getting destroyed by Luna. Having enough of seeing this Jazmine decided it was time to re-enter the battle. But first she needed a plan, something that would actually work this time. She then looked over to Riley who seemed to be daydreaming about something. Being stealthy, Jazmine quickly dashed over to Riley.

"Riley, we've got to do something." Jazmine whispered.

"What the hell can we do?" Riley growled, trying to regain his footing. "She's too damn powerful!"

"I know…but if we all attack at the same time there's no way she can block ALL of our attacks."

"Well when Tom was possessed he still somehow whooped me, Huey and Granddad's ass still!"

"Riley, have some faith."

"What faith?" Riley arched an eyebrow just like his brother. "There is no faith. I just hope there's heaven for G…"

Jazmine had enough of Riley's lack of confidence and decided it was now time to give him a reality check.

**SLAP!**

It took a couple of seconds for Riley to notice that he just was slapped by little miss innocent Jazmine DuBois. He held onto his cheek in shock and slowly opened his mouth.

"You lucky Huey likes you else I'd slap ya back, hoe!" Riley barked.

"Huey…likes…me?" she shyly asked.

"No shit, I mean why else would he treat you like shit?!"

"Cuz he doesn't like me…" her voice trailed off.

"Nah Mariah, it ain't like that." Riley placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's just a bitch ass nigga that can't admit his feelings."

Jazmine blushed and then snapped back to her senses. Right now it was time to end this battle before it was too late for Huey Freeman.

"I got an idea!" Jazmine said in a dominant voice. "First of all, do you have enough energy to fight again?"

"Just a little bit, whatcha got in mind?"

"Each one of us grabbed Luna's arm and then Huey does what he has to do while she's defense-less."

"Damn DuBois, you smarter than you look."

Meanwhile Luna was pondering on how to finish Huey off.

'Well I could always just rip his heart out, nah I rather do that to Robert, so I can break his heart like he broke mine!' Luna cackled in her mind. 'Well maybe I can just decapitate him with his own sword…'

Her maniac thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Riley and Jazmine were both in fighting stances.

"Kids, this isn't necessary." Luna smiled. "Just bring Robert and nobody gets hurt."

"Fuck you." Riley said and then dashed towards Luna.

Luna didn't even budge and awaited to see what the youngest Freeman brother had in store. Just as he got into striking distance, he latched himself onto her arm. Jazmine not being to far behind did the same exact action.

"Get…off…of…ME!!!" Luna said struggling to get the kids off of her.

"Huey, off this bitch!" Riley screamed as he felt Luna beginning to shake him off.

Huey used his sword to get up. He smiled and took aim for Luna's heart. It was time to finally slay the beast. Jazmine closed her eyes because she didn't want to see the horrible scene. Huey dashed towards the pinned-down Luna at full speed with his blade extended out. Just as he was about to thrust the sword and declare victory, Luna somehow extended both of her feet out to kick Huey in the face and sent him flying back into the wall.

_Ayo, I'd die for my moms, and I'd die for my kids  
If you, really my Queen, then I'd die for my whiz  
Even my mans, if we that tight  
Jump in front of a biscuit, snuff money with all of my mics  
Or we can brawl it out and take his life  
By taking his gun, no problem  
Just make sure we eating when we on the run  
Like slaves that's chained together, who killed master?  
The dogs is coming, the pigs is gon' blast ya  
I'd die for you, I'd die for my brother  
Die for the babies who can't eat with bare feet who need they mother  
I put niggaz lights out like Con Ed, my verbal is barn  
My bread'll blow you, show you who's real with the arms_

Jazmine and Riley were both shocked. It was over now…that was the best plan and Luna still capitalized. Being shocked also dropped their defense and Luna finally broke free and slammed them both into the ground. All three kids now found themselves on the ground, but one of them was smiling. Luna had back faced away from Huey and she was now staring down at Jazmine and Riley.

"You stupid little twats." Luna grinned, licking the tip of her claw. "You thought that was going to work?"

The two kids looked in horror as they saw Luna lift the claw up ready to strike. They just both closed their eyes and awaited to feel the pain of defeat. Just as she began to bring the claw down, she suddenly stopped midway

_Dog, you want revenge on that devil Satan? (I'll die for you)  
We could do it now instead of waiting (I'll die for you)  
We don't have to wait for revelations (I'll die for you)  
We'll sort this out in other conversations_

"What the…" Luna croaked with blood seething through her teeth.

Luna then looked down at her stomach and noticed something sticking through it. Huey's katana. Jazmine slowly opened her eyes and then closed them back quickly as she saw the blade going through Luna's midsection. Riley on the other hand was kinda freaked out but thankful at the same time. She quickly dropped her claw and just yelled in pain as she tried to pull the blade out.

**Meanwhile in Granddad's bedroom…**

"What the hell was that?" Granddad said slowly waking up. "Better not be that damn Wuncler boy tryin' to rob the house again."

Granddad then went into his closet and pulled out his handy-dandy Remington 870 Marine Magnum (shotgun) and quickly ran downstairs.

**Back in the family room…**

Huey just looked on as he witnessed Luna struggling to get the blade loose. Luna struggled and struggled until finally she yanked it out with one powerful pull. Blood spewed all over Jazmine and Riley. The room now had the stench of blood. Luna then looked over to Huey who was shocked she pulled the blade out. The devilish smile crept across her face as she held her wound.

"What a cheap shot!" Luna yelled. "Now lemme show you how it's done."

Luna then lifted up the sword and force the blade down towards Huey. Huey did a cartwheel to dodge the death strike and then fell to the ground due to the lack of energy left in his body.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" a voice yelled from the doorway.

"R-Robert?" Luna froze in place as she had the sword way above her head.

"Luna? How the hell is yo crazy ass still alive?"

"Through our love dear!!!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Love my ass." Granddad then cocked his shotgun. "What the hell have you done to my house?"

"Just remodeling for your funeral!" Luna yelled.

Luna then charged at Granddad with intentions of killing. The oldest Freeman did what only came natural. He squeezed the trigger and let the shotgun do the work. The shells flew from out the barrel and dispersed throughout Luna's body. Massive amounts of blood and gore scattered everywhere. This sent her flying back towards Nicole's unconscious body.

"It's finally over…" Huey smiled as everything faded black.

**A couple of days later…(Huey's Narration)**

_It's been about three days since we encounter Miss Luna and her crazy best friend, Nicole. Never in my life have I endured so much pain, I hope the revolution isn't this painful. Riley, Jazmine and myself all went to the hospital that night to get medical aid for our wounds. Riley's left arm was dislocated and he had some severe bruises but he would be alright in no time. Jazmine had several cuts and bruises and her jaw was swollen, but other than that she was good. Then here comes the worst part, me. My wounds from the wolf and Luna were permanently . Also I had some cracked ribs and major bruises all over my body. Now for the carnage report on our opponents. Nicole is severely burned to the point where she cannot move without assistance from a wheelchair. Miss Luna is obviously dead. She lost 95 of her blood that night, especially after the shotgun shell expanded that size of her wound. May her soul finally rest in peace…_

**End of Huey's narration…**

Huey sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of the hospital. He was currently waiting from a visit from his family. Becoming bored of waiting he decided to turn on the TV and hope that would help pass time.

"BOOTY BUTT BOOTY BUTT BOOTY BUTTCHEEKS!"

'Damn why is this always on TV?' Huey growled in his mind.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"HUEY!" Jazmine came busting through the door and jumped on top of Huey.

"Goddammit Jazmine! I'm still injured…" he winced in pain.

"Oops sorry." she blushed.

Riley and Granddad then entered the room as well.

"How are ya doin, boy?" Granddad took a seat on the bed next to Huey and Jazmine.

"I've been better." Huey said. "I'm just happy that crazy woman is dead."

"Ditto." Jazmine and Riley sang in unison.

Suddenly everyone in the room heard something growling towards the window. The sound stopped once their gaze set upon the window. Shrugging it off the Freemans and Jazmine continued to carry their conversation.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Huey said aloud.

"What the hell kind of drugs they got you on, Huey?" Riley chuckled.

His laugh was cut short as the window scattered and five familiar faces came into view.

"Damn, here we go again…" Huey moaned.

**The End…**

* * *

**A/N: Wow 6932 words...that's the most I've ever written in a chapter. Breakin milestones! Well I hopefully you guys enjoyed this story. The Alternate endings will be coming out sometime soon, prolly sometime in Feb, so be on the LOOKOUT. Please review and lemme know how good or bad I did...BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP!**

**T. MIKE **


End file.
